Inside Her Head
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: AU. She's new at Konoha Private Academy for Young Men and Ladies, and the second she steps in, sexy-eyed dude has got eyes for her. It doesn't help that she's a tomboy and is bff's with the host club. MinatoxKushina
1. Tuesday, November 3

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 1**

**Tuesday, November 3**

…

…

…

…

Name: Uzumaki, Kushina

Student ID Number: 012607

Grade: 11

Gender: Female, obviously

Blood type: B

DOB: July 10

Homeroom: Jiraiya sensei

Hobbies: Sports, reading, making friends

status: Single

Listening to: Shadow Of The Day- Linkin Park

Mood: Fuck this, I'm going to Chuck E Cheese's!

…

Konoha Private Academy for Young Men and Ladies

...

SCHEDULE

8:40 to 9:20 – LITERATURE– Jiraiya-sensei – Room 1134

9:25 to 10:05 – DRAMATIC ARTS– Homura-sensei – Room 1071

10:10 to 10:50 – WRITER'S CRAFT– Torifu-sensei – Room 1561

10:55 to 11:35 – CHEMISTRY– Orochimaru-sensei – Room 1121

11:40 to 12:20 – GYM– Koharu-sensei – Room 1097

12:25 to 1:05 – LUNCH

1:10 to 1:50 – BIOLOGY– Tsunade-sensei – Room 1152

1:55 to 2:35 – VISUAL ARTS – Tobirama-sensei – Room 1063

2:40 to 3:20 – ADVANCED MATHEMATICS– Kagami-sensei – Room 1241

…

EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES:

volleyball: Monday & Thursday; 4:00-6:00

band: Wednesday & Friday: 3:40-5:40

KA Newspaper: Monday, Wednesday, Friday: 4:30-6:00

...

...

_Dear new student,_

_As your principal this year, I, Hashirama Senju, would like to personally welcome you to Konoha Private Academy For Young Men and Ladies. This school provides an excellent learning environment for the student. Class are specifically selected according to the student's needs. At this school, we strive to achieve our greatest goal- to give rise to the next generation. Attached is your school schedule, and a list of any extra activities you may have joined. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to make an appointment with me or talk to your school councelor. Remember, this is what we are here for._

_Thank you for your time,_

_-Hashirama Senju, Principal_

...

...

**GOOD LUCK, KUSHINA UZUMAKI, WITH THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR!**

_LIES!_

...

...

&-

...

...

LITERATURE

The teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, is really friendly. I think he'd make a great dad.

"Well kids, we have a new student! So, what's your name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Lovely! Tell us a bit about yourself!"

"Well, I love pulling pranks. I think this school needs to have more sports for the girls, and I hate this uniform."

Seriously, the uniform here is REALLY ugly. It's like, this pale yellow poofy frock-thing....

..Ahem.

Everyone looked at me like I had two heads. What?

...

...

...

This wierdo with white-blond hair pulled back in a ponytail walked up to me when I was putting my stuff away after class.

"Kushina-san! My name is Inoichi. Yamanaka Inoichi. I'd like to welcome you to our school. Do you need anything?! I'll do anything for you!"

"Umm, no...thank you."

"Alright. Well, if you do, let me know!" and he kinda just waltzed away.

Freak.

...

...

...

WRITER'S CRAFT

The blond kid across from me keeps looking in my direction.

Though I must say, he's pretty hot. Blond hair, big blue eyes. They're rather sparkly.

....Ok, my fangirl moment's over. He's getting on my nerves now.

He needs a name.

For now, I'll call him sexy-eyed dude.

...

...

...

After class, when I was walking to english, sexy-eyed dude approached me.

"Hey, wait up! You're Kushina, right?"

"Yep. You?"

Sexy-eyed dude looked kinda miffed. "Im Minato. Minato Namikaze."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

He stared at me like I was insane. Again. God!

"What?"

"Nothing. So anyways, Kushina. Uzumaki. I've never heard of it."

"Heard of what?"

"Uzumaki."

"Well, it's not like every other person's gonna have my last name..."

"Ohh..."

"Why do you ask, anyways?"

"Well, everyone at this school has huge last names. Like that guy you met, Inoichi Yamanaka? His father runs the biggest chains of flower shops around the world. It's a really huge company."

"Oh." I was bored.

"Am I boring you?" YES.

"No."

"I see. So, about Uzumaki. Do your parents run a company?"

"...Company?"

Sexy-eyed dude stared at me. "Your parents. What do they work as?"

I turned, and looked at him. Could he BE any more shallow?

"Look. I'm not like you or your "Yamanaka" friend. My parents are NOT paying for me. I'm here on full scholarship. Why? I don't HAVE parents. Stop asking me about my last name, 'cause unlike you, I'm not proud of mine."

Sexy-eyed JERK(!) stares at me. "Im sorry, I didn't realize it was your time of month." he sneered.

He did NOT just say that.

Well, I reacted in a way I liked.

I kneed him in the balls. HARD.

He sorta just fell on the ground in fetal position. I towered over him. It felt good. Dominant.

"You wanna say that again, sis?" I hollered. He didn't answer (too busy groaning in pain) so I just walked off.

...

...

...

LUNCH

I was approached by this girl. Navy hair, black eyes.

"H-Hi. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

She sat down. "Kushina, right?"

"Yep. What's your's?"

"Mikoto Iwate."

"Cool!"

We hit it off, immediately. Mikoto's darling. She told me she's engaged to some guy going here- his name's Fugaku or something like that, so her parents are sending her to the same school as him.

Rich people are so wierd.

...

...

...

Oh no.

It's him.

Sexy-eyed jerk is coming this way.

Stay back, bitch. I don't wanna see your face.

Looks like he has a friend with him. His friend is pretty hot, too. Wonder who he is...

Hmm, Mikoto's blushing and looking down at her hands. Sexy-eyed jerk's friend isn't looking this way, either. He's pretending to be preocuppied with the floor.

"Um, Kushina?" sexy-eyed jerk looks kinda nervous.

"What?" I snapped. He winced. Kay, now I feel kinda bad.

Scratch that. There's no reason for me to feel bad.

"Listen...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It was rude and childish. I was wondering, could we start over?"

..And be able to call you a friend? FUCK YEAH.

"Sure." I smiled. "Hi. Im Kushina Uzumaki."

He smiled, and held out a hand. "Im Minato Namikaze. Welcome to Konoha Private High, Kushina-chan."

I blushed at the honorable suffix.

It's a suffix, right?

'Cause if it isn't....

Sue me.

...

...

...

When lunch ended, Minato offered to walk me to class. I was gonna say no, 'cause I'm not a baby. I know how to get to class, thankyouverymuchhaveaniceday.

Only that's not what I said.

'Cause, well, I don't mind if Minato walks me to class.

He's freakin' hot.

Especially up close.

So anyways, he invited me to his club thing.

"It's a host club. I think you might like it. I've been running it since last year, and it's really popular among girls." Minato told me.

"What does the host club do?"

He smirked. Ha. He has a smexy smirk.

"You'll see."

Well, what is that supposed to mean?


	2. Wednesday, November 4

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 2**

**Wednesday, November 4**

…

…

…

I have my first meeting for KPA newspaper today. Also, I signed up for track. It wasn't listed in my activities list.

Also, I went to the Host Club. I'm gonna have nightmares for a while. I walked in, and everything was just so sparkly and girly. Minato was sitting on a chair, and there were some other guys, too. When I walked in, he got down on one knee and handed me a rose. I just looked at him.

"...'The hell, Minato?"

That was my reaction.

Well, at least I learned what a host club does.

Minato describes it as "a place for young ladies with too much spare time on their hands to come to be entertained by young men with too much time on their hands."

Wtf.

So, I met the guys of the host club.

...

...

...

GUYS OF THE HOST CLUB:

Fugaku Uchiha- 3rd year- this is the guy Mikoto is engaged to! He's kinda scary. He doesn't talk much. He's like, an ice cube I think. He always wears this serious expression, and the light lines near his eyes don't make him look any more friendly. His father is the president of some huge company that has to do with the law.

-&-

Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga- 4th year- these two are just wierd. Apparently, the girls at this school like it when they act like Uke and Seme. It's scary, but these two say the put on the act because the girls find it to be "real brotherly love". YEAH RIGHT! Brotherly love?!? They act SO gay! Their father has the oldest (and most famous) dojo in the entire world, so these two are quite deadly...even if they do act gay. Oh yeah, they're twins. I can tell them apart by a small mark on Hizashi's forehead.

-&-

Inoichi Yamanaka- 3rd year- The othe blond in the Host Club. He's really nice, and caring. He's the guy that cornered me on the first day of school. His parents have flower shops all of the world. Yamanaka Flower Industries, or something like that.

-&-

Shikaku Nara- 3rd year- He's cool, too. He's really lazy, and doesn't do something unless he has to. He was forced into joining the host club by Minato and Inoichi.

-&-

Chouza Akimichi- 3rd year- He's soo cute. He loved chips, and always carries a bag around with him, and he's kinda on the chubby side, but that's what makes him so cute! He's REALLY friendly, too. We hit it off immediately.

-&-

Shibi Aburame: He's even more quiet and scary then Fugaku. I don't know much about him, but I will tell you this- he is REALLY smexy.

...

...

...

CHEMISTRY

The teacher's late. I'm getting bored. Plus, we have assigned seating in this class. Ew.

Hey, that girl's looking at me funny. Who is she?

She's glaring at me. Hm....

Oh, what's this?

Fugaku just walked up to Mikoto's desk.

Now he's asking her something...

I wonder what? I wanna knowwwww....

Now he's smirking, and leaning against her desk...

From the way it looks, I can deduce that Fugaku, a prince of the school, the holder of many hearts, a major fangirl attraction, total eye candy, is trying to flirt.

With Mikoto.

She better invite me to her wedding.

...

...

...

GYM

So, since I signed up for track, I had the first class today.

Get this. I'm the only girl who signed up for track this semester. Which means, I'm stuck with boys.

Nooooo!!!!!!

Luckily for me, Minato and Fugaku are in track, too.

So we're getting ready for practice rounds.

"Hey Minato, do you like ramen?"

He looks up at me and grins. Then grabs my hand and drags me onto the track.

"Yes, I LOVE ramen." we start running.

"You're the only girl out here." he observes.

"I like running."

"But don't you feel wierd surrounded by boys?"

"Not really. Besides, I like you." I grinned at him. He laughed.

"So tell me, 'Shina-chan, where have you been all my life?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's such a geeky question."

He laughed. Hmm. He has a nice laugh.

...

...

...

AFTER SCHOOL

I went to the bathroom, and get this- I got jumped.

**JUMPED!**

I didn't even think the girls at this school were capable of that...

The girls who jumped me were Ami, Leiko, and Sumiko, I think. Popular girls.

They just locked the door and cornered me.

Andandand...

THEY CUT OFF MY HAIR.

My pwnsome, perfect hair!!!

Those bitches.

It took sooo freaking long to grow it so long I could sit on it, and then I get jumped and it gets cut off.

Now, it barely reaches my shoulders.

I USED TO BE ABLE TO SIT ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Apparently, Leiko is a Minato fangirl, and she didn't like me "friendalizing" with "her Minato-kun" during track today.

Which I don't get, because I was the only girl there. So how did she see me???

Which reminds me, I have to warn Minato that he has a real stalker.

Heheheh.

"Stay away from him, you slut! Minato-kun doesn't want you!"

And it went downhill from there.

But get this- I got rescued.

By this girl, Tsume Inuzuka.

She's awesome.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I still wonder what I said to her.

I wouldn't know....

I fainted.

...

...

...

Ohh, I have to meet with the newspaper people today. What are they called?

ANDDDD...

I have Vball practice. Fuckdammit.

Maybe I shouldn't have signed up for so much.

...

...

...

Back from my meeting with KPA newspaper staff people.

I'm gonna do an interview...who to interview???

Probably one of the guys....

Tsume just texted me.

She demands that I get a facebook....

Ok, I will.

...

...

...

**Welcome To Facebook.**

**Facebook helps you stay connected.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **has joined Facebook.

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Namikaze Minato.**

_Namikaze Minato likes this._

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Iwate Mikoto.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Hyuuga Hiashi.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Uchiha Fugaku.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Inuzuka Tsume.**

_Inuzuka Tsume likes this._

**Uzumaki Kushina **yay! I have friends!

...

**Namikaze Minato** hugged **Uzumaki Kushina** using the application Hug Me.

**Comments**

**Uzumaki Kushina** Awwww! I feel loved. XD

**Hyuuga Hizashi** O_o

**Inuzuka Tsume** Someone's in looovvvveee!!! :P

...

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Hyuuga Hizashi.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Inoichi Yamanaka.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Chouza Akimichi.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Nara Shikaku.**

**Uzumaki Kushina **is now friends with** Aburame Shibi.**

...

**Iwate Mikoto O.O**

Mikoto took the quiz, **How dateable are you? **And got the result 90%. Outgoing, sweet, caring. Lots of guys would be waiting at your feet.

**Write a comment | Like | Take this quiz**

**Comments**

**Inuzuka Tsume **Well its troo

**Hyuuga Hiashi **Learn how to spell, Tsume.

**Uchiha Fugaku **You're not actually dating anyone, are you?

**Uzumaki Kushina **Aww! Fugaku cares!

**Uchiha Fugaku **Shut up.

**Uzumaki Kushina** Dx Im hurt, Fugaku.

...

**Uzumaki Kushina** became a fan of **ramen**.

_Inuzuka Tsume and Namikaze Minato like this_.

...

**Yamanaka Inoichi, Namikaze Minato** (and **seven others**) are attending **Leiko's Halloween Party.**

**Comment | Like**

**Comments**

**Inuzuka Tsume **Wtf?!11!

**Uchiha Fugaku **w/e

**Uzumaki Kushina **.....

...

**Orochimaru** has joined facebook

**Comments**

**Uchiha Fugaku **........

**Uzumaki Kushina **Hi sensei!

...

**Orochimaru** Hello, Fugaku-kun. Accept my friend request.

**Uchiha Fugaku** …No.

...

**Uchiha Fugaku** has blocked **Orochimaru.**

**Namikaze Minato, Hyuuga Hizashi**, _and _**(17 others) **_like this._

_..._

**Uzumaki Kushina**became a fan of **Gin Ichimaru From Bleach.**

_Inuzuka Tsume likes this._

**Comments**

**Yamanaka Inoichi** ew! he has like, a pedophile face!

**Inuzuka Tsume** Shut up yamanaka! gins sooo cool!

**Uzumaki Kushina** Yeah! he's sooo frkn badass!

...

**Inuzuka Tsume** became a fan of **Gin Ichimaru From Bleach.**

_Uzumaki Kushina likes this._

...

Profile Page

**Uchiha Fugaku **has alot to do...I shouldn't be on facebook....

_Namikaze Minato likes this._

_..._

**Comments**

**Leiko** hey Fugaku-kun. Orochimaru-sama says to unblock him.

**Uchiha Fugaku** has blocked **Leiko.**

**Inuzuka Tsume, Uzumaki Kushina,** _and _**(12 others) **_like this._

_..._

**Uzumaki Kushina** got jumped after school today. =|

**Comments**

**Namikaze Minato** What?!? Are you ok?!

**Iwate Mikoto** you're ok, right? Those girls are so mean..

**Uzumaki Kushina** Yeah I'm fine, but...THEY CUT OFF MY HAIR!!!!

**Yamanaka Inoichi** What?! Who was it? tell me and I'll kill'em for ya ;)

**Uchiha Fugaku** it was Leiko, wasn't it?

**Uzumaki Kushina** Yep.

**Aburame Shibi **.........

**Inuzuka Tsume** those girls are biches.

**Hyuuga Hiashi** Once again... learn how to spell, stupid.

**Inuzuka Tsume** Shut up teem!

**Nara Shikaku** teem?

**Akimichi Chouza** lol

**Hyuuga Hizashi** I think she means teme

**Inuzuka Tsume** Yeah! thnx 'Zashi

**Hyuuga Hizashi** ....don't call me that

**Uzumaki Kushina** xD

**Inuzuka Tsume** fine then!

...

**Uzumaki Kushina** became a fan of **Linkin Park.**

**Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato,**_ and _**(3 others) **_like this._

_..._

Facebook Chat

**Minato:** hey

**Kushina**: sup?

**Minato**: i was wondering...

**Kushina**: yeah?

**Minato**: u like ramen, rite?

**Kushina**: mhmm

**Minato**: wanna go out sometime? i know a gr8 ramen place...

**Kushina**: ...sure

**Minato**: after school, around 5, next friday? I'll pick u up

**Kushina:** cool. my dorm room #'s 34

**Minato**: i know

**Kushina**:.....you know?

**Namikaze Minato**___has logged out of Facebook. Minato will recieve your chat when he signs in_.


	3. Friday, November 13

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 3**

**Friday, November 13**

…

…

…

…

KPA NEWSPAPER STAFF:

Staff Advisors

- Hasirama-sama

- Torifu-sensei

Editor

- Hashirama-sama

Reporters

-Inoichi Yamanaka

-Daisuke Saitō

-Kushina Uzumaki

-Hizashi Hyuuga

-Yori Shimizu

-Kimiko Takahashi

-Ibiki Morino

-Rin Inoue

-Leiko Watanabe

-Tsume Inuzuka

Artists

-Yamato Nakamura

-Haruhi Adachi

Photographers

-Mikoto Iwate

-Yuki Sasaki

-Mei Terumi

...

...

...

After re-reading the list a billion times, I realized something.

That BITCH Leiko is a reporter, just like me!

Which reminds me!

This morning, I got called to the principal's office.

Why???

Cause Minato told the principal about Leiko and her croonies jumping me in the bathroom and now their suspended!

Life is good.

Oh!

Minato's taking me out for ramen.

Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!

Also, when I got home yesterday, my stupid cat fucktard (ok, that's not really his name...) threw this major tantrum. I was injured in the process. So was my carpet.

...

...

...

I'm in class now, and our teacher isn't here....

Mikoto's drawing some retarded monkeys.

They're creeping me out.

"Kushina, what do you think of my koalas?"

Umm......

...

...

...

Oh boy, here we go.

Look Orochimaru-sensei, I really don't give a crap what the definition of SigFig is.

Yet, he goes on.

And on, and on, and on....

Tsume passed me a note...

Oh. She thinks I need a boyfriend.

I asked her if she hasn't realized that she doesn't have one either.

She told me she was already working on that.

I'm scared.

Also, I just realized that I didn't leave any food for Joey Page(my cat).

Yeah, my cat's name is Joey Page.

I got that from a dream.

Maybe he'll be dead when I get back.

....oh well....

...

...

...

Back home, finally. Oh yeah, I interviewed Fugaku for my newspaper article. I have to get ready for my outing with Minato.....I can't call it a date, 'cause he didn't say "hey, you wanna go out?" and....Joey Page did it _again!_

What the hell?!?! Who does he think he is?!?!?

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

And now I'm talking to myself.

That stupid cat... I'm gonna......

HELLLPPP!!!!!! MY CAT'S INSANE!!!!!!

And when did his claws get so long?!?!

Im gonna get him declawed, the bastard.

...

...

...

Weeee. Ramen is fun. Ramen is great. Ramen will one day rule the universe.

Doorbell ringing.

Damn. Minato's looking fineeeee.

He told me that the ramen place, which is called Ichiraku's, has the b-e-s-t ramen in this city. He also says only his closest friends know about it- which is basically the host club, AND THEN ME. BECAUSE MINATO LOVES ME.

Oh, yes.

So here we are, in Ichiraku's, which is very cozy and nice.

He noticed the mob of bandages wrapped on my arm. And he asked me what happened.

"Joey Page was throwing a tantrum."

Then I realized I had to tell him Joey Page was my cat.

I have no idea what he was thinking.

He probably thought Joey Page was my boyfriend or my nonexistent brother.

So, we're all eating our ramen....

"HEY!!!!" I had a tantrum. Not like Joey Page.

He looked at me funny. "What?"

"THERE'S NO NARUTO IN MY RAMEN!!!!!!"

"Calm down, we'll just ask him to get you some." he called the waiter and asked for naruto.

Yaayyy, naruto!

He watched me pig out on my pwnsome naruto.

_Grinning._

"Why do you like naruto so much?"

"I dunno. It's sooo addicting! Naruto's my drug. When I grow up, I'm gonna call my first kid Naruto!"

"Sounds like a plan." he said with a smirk.

YESSSS. HIS SMEXY SMIRK.

Wait, _what?_

What is that supposed to mean?

...

...

...

**Welcome to Facebook.**

**Facebook helps you stay connected.**

**Uzumaki Kushina** is online

...

**Uzumaki Kushina** had a great time with Minato!

_Namikaze Minato likes this._

**Comments**

**Inuzuka Tsume **o ho ho! "gr8 time"? minato u perv, how dare u take away my precious chikie's virginity???

**Namikaze Minato** WTF TSUME. SHUT UR FACE.

**Uchiha Fugaku** ..I didn't need to hear that...

**Iwate Mikoto** Glad you had a good time! (ignoring above comments)

**Yamanaka Inoichi** KUSHINA YOU SEXY GIRL!!! YOU'RE ON!!! IM TAKING YOU TO MY FAVE FOOD PLACE NEXT, KAY BABE???

**Uzumaki Kushina** Sure!!!

**Namikaze Minato** .......

...

**Namikaze Minato** is annoyed and is gonna kill Inoichi.

_Nara Shikaku likes this._

**Comments**

**Yamanaka Inoichi** Why?! what did i do??

**Yamanaka Inoichi** ohh ur jealous 'cuz im gonna take kushina chan out huh.

**Namikaze Minato** ..........

**Yamanaka Inoichi** well ur not dating her. so, i have full right to ask her out. :P

**Namikaze Minato** Fuck. you.

...

**Uzumaki Kushina** became a fan of **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from Bleach.**

_Inuzuka Tsume likes this._

**Uzumaki Kushina** became a fan of **BBQ Chips.**

_Akimichi Chouza likes this._

**Uzumaki Kushina** became a fan of** Izuru Kira From Bleach.**


	4. Monday, November 16

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 4**

**Monday, November 16**

…

…

…

…

KPA Newspaper: Issue 3

_~written by the students, for the students~_

-~-

Table of Contents

Editorial … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 2

November Updates… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 3

Student Council Elections… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 4

KPA Talent Show… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 5

Interview… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 6

Sick Of Uniforms?… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 7

Konoha Fall Dance… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 9

Bulletins… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 10

It's All Student!… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 12

Horoscopes … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 13

Student Art … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 13

-~-

Page 6

KPA Newspaper

-~-

INTERVIEW WITH FUGAKU UCHIHA

Tuesday, November 3

Reporter: Kushina Uzumaki

Information provided by: Fugaku Uchiha

As commented by: Minato Namikaze

**1. What is your name?**

Fugaku Uchiha

_AKA Ice Cube_

**2. When is your birthday?**

August 16

**3. Favorite subject?**

Math

_NERRRDD!!!!_

**4. Siblings?**

None.

**5. Relationships?**

None.

_He wants one, though. with m-(gets choked)_

**6. Friends?**

Minato. I must admit I regret it sometimes, too.

_OMG IT KNOWS MY NAME!!_

**7. Future career choice?**

Head of Uchiha Corps

_He wants to be just like his daddy_

**8. Hero?**

Don't have one.

_he was gonna write his own name!! Or Barney!_

**9. Hobbies?**

Sports, studying

_There's nothing else for him to do! Haha loser!_

**10. Favorite band?**

Linkin Park.

_nah, he likes romantic music!! & he sings in the shower Kushina-chan!!_

**11. Favorite number?**

100- the score I get on all my tests.

_I have one 'Shina-chan!! it's 15_

**12. Blood type?**

AB

_Mine's B!_

**13. Favorite color?**

navy blue

_Well, I like orange. Orange is a cooler color, right?_

**14. Member of?**

B-ball, President of Physics Club & Advanced Mathematics Club

_Sounds nerdy, but being president of those clubs has it's advantages! _

**15. Anything else left to say?**

Is this interview over yet?

_That was fun! Interview me next, 'Shina-chan!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

This is ridiculous.

I mean, I've been at this school for only 2 weeks, and I'm already facing a dance.

The fall dance, to be precise. It's next saturday.

SATUR-DAYYY!!!!

I asked Mikoto about it. She says she never goes.

NEVER GOES?!?!

So now, I have a new goal- to take her to the dance.

Or actually, to get Fugaku to take her.

Dunno how I'm gonna do that...

...

...

...

Ohhhhhh.

Guess what?

Inoichi asked me to the fall dance!

I kinda sorta really wanted to go with Minato.

But Minato's the king of this school. What're the chances of him asking me?

So, I said yes.

...

...

...

So, Inoichi told Minato about us going to the fall dance.

He didn't say anything.

I don't think he cares....

Hmm.

...

...

...

I passed notes with Fugaku during Chem. He didn't want to, until he read what I wrote.

me- hey fugaku! u going 2 the dance?

f- idk. y?

me- take mikoto.

f- wat?

me-cmon! she really really likes u

f- ...are u srs?

me- no durrrrr

He glared at me after that note. I wonder if he'll do as I say...

...

...

...

After school, I was at my locker putting my stuff away, and these 4th year jocks got into a fight. They were slamming each other against the lockers and no one was stopping them and I was pretty sure I was gonna get squashed.

So, I turned, and shut my eyes real tight, waiting for the impact of a jock squishing me against my locker.

No impact came.

I opened my eyes and turned around and BAM- I'm staring into Minato Mcsmexy's chest.

I was like 'wtf?'

He just looked down at me. He had his arms on either side of me, sort of like a cage, with his palms against the lockers.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hn. Be more careful." and he just walked away.

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

"I wouldn't want my favorite kitten to get hurt."

HUH?

ME?

KITTEN?

WHAT?

That's when I felt something around my neck.

A bell.

He tied a bell around my neck.

WHAT AM I, YOUR PERSONAL PET?!?!?!

Though I gotta admit...

That's really sweet.

...

...

...

I have some theories of what will happen at the dance. These theories are possible and are yet to be proven, or not.

1. someone will spike the punch

2. someone will get into a catfight

3. random dancing and singing by drunk girls will occur

4. the principal will find out and kill us all

5. I will somehow embarrass myself

These are my theories.

Now, I gotta go feed Joey Page.


	5. Thursday, November 19

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 5**

**Thursday, November 19**

…

…

…

…

Lately, Minato and Inoichi have been kinda ignoring each other. I heard that Inoichi doesn't even go to the host club meetings these days. I wonder what's up?

Also, Tsume, Mikoto and I are going to go get our dresses for the dance next week.

...

...

...

I'm hungry.

...

...

...

No, seriously. I'm really hungry.

...

...

...

It's ok...only a few minutes left...

...

...

...

Shut up, Fugaku. Stop arguing with Shibi.

...

...

...

"Hey Kushina, what's better, Aburame Corps Or Uchiha Industries?"

UGH! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT EITHER, FUGAKU!!

"Ummm..."

"See? She's not answering 'cause she doesn't wanna hurt your feelings. Aburame tops Uchiha."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does!"

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"Go to hell."

"I've already been there. And back."

God, these two are so childish.

"Could you guys please just shut up?!"

"Shibi. Fugaku. Kushina. Detention."

NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

WHAT ABOUT LUNCH?!?!?!?

...

...

...

This sucks.

Stupid Fugaku. Stupid Shibi.

They just had to drag me into the conversation, didn't they?!

...

...

...

AND I'M STILL FRKN HUNGRY!!!

...

...

...

**STUDENT AGENDA**

…

…

**Thursday, November 19**

…

Homework:

...

...

…

1. LITERATURE 

-Chapters 3,4,5 of Julius Caesar

-be ready for class discussion

-complete assignment 12 in notebook

…

...

2. ADVANCED MATHEMATICS

-chapters 4 and 5 12-40 odd

-study for test on chapter 3

…

…

4. BIOLOGY

-chapter 6- Review of Cellular Functions

-study for quiz

…

…

5. CHEMISTRY

-review SigFig (ugh)

-practice page 45. questions 1-10. do not do 11.

...

*Reminder- KPA newspaper article

...

...

_Hey_

OMG MINATO YOU JUST WROTE IN MY AGENDA!

…_and?_

AND? THIS IS MY MOST IMPORTANT ITEM NEXT TO ALL MY OTHER STUFF! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN KEEP ORGANIZED! **ORGANIZED!**

_....well, anyways, I was wondering if you'd go with me to the dance next week_

WHAT? BUT IM GOING WITH INOICHI REMEMBER?

_.....oh yeah......_

YEAH.

…

...

**Friday, November 20**

…

_well, are you sure you can't blow him off?_

OMG YOU WROTE IN FRIDAY! IT'S NOT EVEN FRIDAY YET! I NEED THIS SPACE FOR TOMORROW!

_it's just an agenda. why do u care so much???_

WHAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO RANDOMLY COME WRITE IN YOUR AGENDA?

_...ummm...._

SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT?!

_w/e_

DON'T WHATEVER ME!

_w/e_

STOP THAT

_w/e_

WHY YOU LITTLE...

_=)_

=P

_so are you sure u cant blow him off and go with me instead_

WHAT? NO! THAT WILL HURT HIS FEELINGS.

_oh fine_

U GUYS R SOOO INSENSITIVE.

_w/e_

UGH! NOT THAT AGAIN!

_=D ily_

sure, sure. ily2

...

...

...

I wonder if he really meant that.

...

...

...

Going to the mall to get our dresses for the dance next thursday!

...

...

...

Oh, look. A butterfly in the mall.


	6. Friday, November 27

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 6**

**Friday, November 27**

…

…

…

…

The dance is today!

The dance is today!

The dance is today!

My dress rocks.

It's black, goes down to my knees, all covered in sequins, and a halter top.

ANDDDD...

I got pointy-heeled boots to go with it!

The black totally sets my hair on fire. I look amazing.

Plus, I'm gonna wear that bell Minato gave me.

...

...

...

It's dark, lights are flashing everywhere, and I'm annoyed.

Now I remember why I don't like dances.

"Look, there's Fugaku." Inoichi dragged me over to Fugaku and Mikoto.

Mikoto looks amazing. Her dress is navy blue, sorta matching her hair, which is down and kinda curly at the ends.

"I'm gonna get punch." I announced calmly. Inoichi grabbed my arm.

"No!"

I looked at him wierdly. "Why?"

"Just- no."

Ok, now I was really curious. So I turned around and-

Oh. No.

Nonononononono.

Minato's here.

And I can't BELIEVE who's attached to his arm.

Of all people...

Leiko.

Remember my excitement?

It just went poof and disappeared.

...

...

...

I keep drinking punch- which is spiked, by the way, thanks to someone. Whoever that is, kudos to him, 'cause this punch rocks.

Also, our chaperones disappeared.

"KUSHINA-CHAN!"

Oh, crap.

They're coming over.

Leiko's got herself attached to Minato's poor arm. Minato's looking at the punch, kinda longing.

Her dress is insane. It's WAY too short, bright red, totally clashing with her shoulder length black hair.

I realized that it's the opposite of me. Im wearing black and my hair is bright red.

DID THAT BITCH COPY ME?!?!?

Anyways, Leiko smirked at me. She's challenging me!

"Hey Kushina-chan! I didn't think you were coming!" she purrs, squashing Minato's arm.

"And yet, here I am." I said stiffly. Poor Inoichi, he looks nervous.

Leiko smirked, again. "I'm sure you've met my date, Minato Namikaze?"

I had to do something. Anything.

So, I walked over and grabbed his other arm, the one Leiko was NOT clinging to.

"Actually, I haven't." I looked up into Minato's amazingly amazing eyes. He stared back, in a trance.

"Hi." I said breathlessly. He grinned. "You look dead hot-"

"Minato-kun!" Leiko snapped.

"What? Jealous that he complimented me and not you?" I spat.

"Umm, maybe we should go..." Inoichi dragged Minato away, leaving me and Leiko in a glaring contest.

"I bet you think you're so smart with that move you just pulled, don't you Kushina?"

"Oh I know I'm smart," I spit back. "I also know that your little date was totally checking me out."

"Well it's only because you were being a slut and gluing yourself on him!"

"You wanna go, bitch?"

"Fuck yeah, slut." she hissed.

"Slut? Look in the mirror, whore. Youer little croonies aren't here to help you." I hissed.

She lunged at me, grabbing my hair. I slapped her face. We stumbled over a table.

Oh, god, this isn't me. I never get into fights like this over a boy. Usually it's over something else.

So, we're rolling around on the ground screaming and punching and stuff, and I can hear people chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" in the background.

Luckily for Leiko, Tsume and Mikoto came and pried me off, all the while Tsume was yelling insults. Leiko's posse also came over to break it up, too.

...

...

...

Ok, so now I'm totally drunk(thanks to the spiked punch) and talking to Tsume while leaning against the wall.

"I wanna do something insane!" I yelled at her, because the music in here is really damn loud. "Something that will blow his mind! Before that leech rapes him!"

"Dude, what you need is to get Minato's attention. Know how to get attention at a dance?"

I rolled my eyes "Dance like a slut?"

She laughed. "Damn right! And what's better then TWO sluts, huh?!" and drags me over to Shibi- who is DJ, by the way.

Being DJ really suits him, he's got all the right looks and of course, the sunglasses.

"Hey Aburame, do us a favor." Tsume practically yelled.

"What?" he sounds annoyed.

"After this song's over, play "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani!" she started to drag my onto the stage.

I shook my head and pointed to my feet. "No way! I can hardly walk in these shoes, let alone dance!"

Honestly, I thought I was off the hook.

Honestly, I need to rethink my thoughts.

Tsume made me take off my shoes, and leave them with Shibi. Hopefully he won't lose them.

When we made into the center, I really just wanted to get down, but alas, to no avail.

"HEY EVERYONE! HOW ARE YALL TONIGHT?!?!" Tsume yelled into the mic. She got alot of answers back.

"WELL, TONIGHT, WE GOT A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YA! FROM ME, AND(hooks arm around me) OUR SEXY NEW GIRL, KUSHINA!!!!"

"GO, KUSHINA-CHAN!!!" Inoichi yells. I grinned.

So now, most eyes are on us, including Minato. Leiko's glaring, haha, fuck yeah, bitch.

The song started to play.

"UHUH! THIS MY SHIT! ALL THE GIRLS STOMP YOUR FEET LIKE THIS! FEW TIMES I'VE BEEN AROUND THAT TRACK, SO IT'S JUST NOT GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THAT, CAUSE I AINT NO HOLLABACK GIRL!!!"

...

...

...

I'm so insanely mad.

I could just kill someone.

Leiko, specifically.

So, the dance ended when Hashirama-sama walked in and turned on the lights, therefore ending the drinking, dancing, singing, and all that fun stuff.

Oh god, did he look mad.

We're all gonna get it tomorrow. It's saturday, so we have no school, but he's called us all in for a meeting in the morning.

What sucks even more, is I lost that bell.

Remember, the one Minato tied around my neck after the locker incident?

IT'S GONE.

I think it fell off when I was fighting Leiko yesterday.

FUCK DAMMIT!

...

...

...

Ok, remember my theory list?

1. someone will spike the punch

2. someone will get into a catfight

3. random dancing and singing by drunk girls will occur

4. the principal will find out and kill us all

5. I will somehow embarrass myself

All five of my theories were proven correct. What's bad is that most of them apply to me.

1. someone will spike the punch- happened

2. someone will get into a catfight- me and Leiko

3. random dancing and singing by drunk girls will occur- me and Tsume

4. the principal will find out and kill us all- happened

5. I will somehow embarrass myself- happened

See?

...

...

...

I woke up saturday morning and ran to puke.

Damn hangovers.

Now, here I am, in the school's hall. Hashirama-sama's getting ready to blow. He's already got his frown on and everything.

"I cannot believe this."

Oh no.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!"

"YOUR BEHAVIOR AT THE FALL DANCE YESTERDAY WAS ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!!!!"

Believe it, princie.

"I AM SO DISSAPOINTED!!!! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!"

I see Minato. He looks tired.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?!?! YOUR BEHAVIOR LAST NIGHT WAS DISGUSTING!!!!!"

I'm wondering what he thinks of me now.

"I'M HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS OF ALLOWING PROM NOW!!!!!!!!"

He probably thinks I'm a slut.

"AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING AWAY WITH YOUR ACTIONS!!!! I KNOW EXACTLY WHO WAS DOING WHAT!!!!!!!"

That means he probably hates me.

"AS PUNISHMENT, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE THEIR DORMS AFTER 8!!!!"

.........

My life is over.


	7. Saturday, November 28

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 7**

**Saturday, November 28**

…

…

…

…

SONGS THAT GO WITH MY CURRENT MOOD

1. You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

2. Fairytale- Saturday Night At The Apollo

_I took a chance_

_And I'll try my best to blow it_

_To make amends_

_When it's way too late to fix this_

_Take a breath of the heavy air_

_And try my best to just pretend there's no one there_

_Shut them out again and I'm trying not to miss you_

_I'm busy looking for another place to run to_

_And rock bottom isn't very far_

_Cause all they are are broken dreams and shattered hearts_

3. Breathe Me- SIA

_be my friend_

_hold me_

_wrap me up_

_unfold me_

_I am small_

_and needy_

_warm me up_

_and breathe me_

4. Pieces- Red

_I've lost so much along the way_

_then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything _

_I thought I lost before_

_you call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_so you can make_

_me whole_

5. Never Be The Same- Red

_I'll never be the same_

_I'm caught inside the memories_

_of promises, of yesterdays_

_and I belong to you_

_I just can't walk away_

_'cause after loving you_

_I can never be the same_

6. Stab My Back- All American Rejects

_I hope that love he gave you_

_was just enough to save you_

_you nearly broke my heart_

_just look at what your tearing apart_

7. Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart if_

_you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_so say_

_we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever we'll be_

_you and me_

8. Move Along- All American Rejects

_are you gonna keep me strong_

_move along, move along_

_like I know you do_

_and even when your hope is gone_

_move along, move along _

_just to make it though_

_move along_

_go on, go on, go on_

_write back what is wrong_

_we move along_

9. My Immortal- Evanescence

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_and you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have_

_all of me_

10. Damn Girl- All American Rejects

_damn girl_

_dry your eyes_

_you stole my heart and then you kicked it aside_

_no girl_

_you can't see it_

_when he's inside you know there's no room for me_

...

...

...

After I got back to my dorm from Hashirama-sama's yelling, I fell asleep.

I haven't left my dorm all day. Mikoto and Tsume are really worried. Mikoto dropped in and gave me cookies.

I hate this.

I mean, I'm pretty sure any chances I had with Minato are gone now.

I mean, he took Leiko to the dance. My archrival, the girl who jumped me and cut my precious hair off.

He must really like her.

And what sucks, is that last night, when they walked in...

They just looked like the perfect couple.

I mean, what if he's in love with her?!

I fought her yesterday!

If he loves her and I fought her, he probably hates me!

...

...

...

10:03 PM

I was getting ready for bed, in my little pink tank top and cutoff short shorts that used to be sweatpants, when someone knocked on my door.

I was pretty sure it was just Mikoto or Tsume, because its 10.

Then I remember Hashirama-sama's punishment.

Quote:

_"AS PUNISHMENT, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE THEIR DORMS AFTER 8!!!!"_

Unquote.

So naturally, I got really curious. Who the hell would go so far as to break the rules?

I opened the door, and once again, come face to face with Minato Mcsmexy's chest.

Seriously, that is one HELL of a view.

And also, naturally, I was shocked.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, and he just yanked me inside and shut the door.

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea what'll happen if we get caught-" I was gonna continue, but he cut me off.

How?

Oh.

He kissed me.

...

...

...

I think I'm in heaven.

He's kissing me!!!

So like, after a minute, he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Um, yes."

He looked at me straight in the eye.

"I love you."


	8. Saturday, November 28 Part 2

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 8**

**Tuesday, November 3**

…

…

…

…

_They may say some awful things_

_But there's no point in listening_

_Your words are the only words_

_That I believe in afterwards._

_You should know it's true_

_Just now, the part about my love for you_

_And how my heart's about burst_

_Into a thousand pieces_

_Oh it must be true_

_And They'll believe us too, soon_

_Baby, it's fact_

_That our love is true_

_The way black is black_

_And blue is just blue_

_& my love is true_

_It's a matter of fact_

_Oh, and you love me too_

_It's as simple as that_

_Baby, our love is true_

...

...

...

"I love you."

Stare.

"What?"

"I said I love you. Can't you even pay attention when someone is trying to pour their heart out to you?"

"Sorry.." I was kinda in shock, ok?!

"You don't feel the same way, I know. But I thought you should know." he turned to leave.

NOOOO!

"W-Wait!" I kinda glomped him from behind. "I love you too!"

He turned. "Your not lying about this."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "It's a bit sudden, and we've only known each other for a month, but..."

"But.." I continued, "You've grown attached and you feel like you wanna be with me all the time. It feels good to make you laugh and smile, and you feel like that's your purpose. When someone else tries to flirt or whatever, you feel like killing them."

He grinned. "How did you know?"

"I feel the same way..."

He smirked, and pushed me onto the bed.

"Minato-"

"Relax, I'm not gonna rape you."

I grinned. "Can't rape the willing."

He flopped down next to me. "So you wanna sleep with me, huh?"

"Not a chance!"

He laughed. "Oh yeah, that reminds me..." he reached into his pocket.

For 1 millionth of a second, I thought he was gonna propose.

Then my happy thought bubble popped when I remember we're only 16.

Then I felt something go around my neck.

Omg...

MY BELL NECKLACE THING!!!!!

"Omigod you found it!" I squealed.

"Yeah. It fell off yesterday when you and Leiko were fighting. I picked it up."

"Omigod, your so awesome Minato!"

He laughed. "I didn't realize how much that meant to you."

...

...

...

"Hey, Kushina?"

"Yeah?"

"I have two requests."

"What?"

"First- let's watch a movie or something. I want to make my trip here worthwhile."

I swatted him with my pillow. "Is seeing me not enough?!"

He laughed. "Second request."

"Yeah?"

He smiled shyly. "Be my girlfriend?"

I stared.

"......Kushina?" worried.

"FUCK YEAH!" I threw up my arms.

...

...

...

Saturday, November 28, was the best day of my life.

Seriously.

Wanna know why?

Oh right –

BECAUSE MINATO ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!

_Minato_ asked me out.

_Minato_ asked me out.

_Minato_ asked **me** out.

And right now, we're arguing over what movie to watch. I had suggested the Bleach movie Fade To Black.

"Is this the only movie you have?"

"NO! I have other Bleach movies too!"

"Ugh, your such a Bleachtard..."

"And proud! Besides, its one reason why you love me."

He smirked. "Yeah, I guess."

I got curious. "Say, what are the reasons you love me?"

He looked thoughtful. "Well, your different from any other girl at this school. I knew you were something else when you first visited the host club. Your reaction to Hizashi and Hiashi's act was so different from the others. Your unique, and certainly know how to express yourself. You don't try to change who you are, and you accept people for who they are, regardless."

"I see."

We decided to watch Bleach episode 62.

_"Im sorry for being so dependent on you even in the end. I'm sorry for not being able to return the love that you've given to me whole-heartedly. The 5 years I spent with you were like a dream._

_Byakuya-sama....."_

I was sobbing. I could feel Minato rolling his eyes at me.

"It's just a show, Kushina."

"D-Don't be so insensitive!" I sobbed. His eyes got soft and he brushed off my tears with his fingers.

"Enough with that. Tell me about you." he rearranged himself so he was lying down.

I told him about my parent's deaths, and how I live with my foster mother, and how I'm at the school on full scholarship. I told him I kept my real last name- Uzumaki- because my parents died in war, and I want to live up to it.

When I was done, he had this saddish look on his face.

"What?"

He smiled. "I had no idea what you went through....I feel horrible for saying what I did when we first met."

I laughed. "It's ok, you didn't know. You were a naive rich boy."

He chuckled. "I still am a naive rich boy."

"A naive sexy rich boy."

He raised an eyebrow "Are you flirting with me?"

"I suck at it, don't I?"

He laughed. "No, I think your pretty damn good."

AND THEN WE WERE MACKING OUT.

TOTALLY MACKING OUT.

YAY LIFE!


	9. Facebook Dialogue

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 9**

**Facebook Dialogue**

…

…

…

…

Welcome to Facebook.

Facebook helps you stay connected.

Uzumaki Kushina is online.

Uzumaki Kushina F is for friends that do stuff together! U is for you and ME! N is for anywhere at anytime at all! DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEE!1

Comments

Yamanaka Inoichi That's what she said xD

Nara Shikaku ...wow...

...

Inuzuka Tsume GROSS, Kushina! I go out for a nice walk and just so happen to walk in on you and Minato doing that thing! I'm scarred!

Namikaze Minato and Yamanaka Inoichi like this.

COMMENTS

Namikaze Minato get used to it.

Uzumaki Kushina lol

Inuzuka Tsume (dies)

...

❤ Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato are now in a relationship.

17 seconds ago · Comment · Like

Iwate Mikoto, Yamanaka Inoichi, and (32 others) like this.

COMMENTS

Inuzuka Tsume i new u licked her!

Uchiha Fugaku what the hell, Tsume?

Yamanaka Inoichi WOO HOO! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Nara Shikaku ...

Aburame Shibi ...

Inuzuka Tsume I MEEN LIKED. GOD FUGAKU

Hyuuga Hizashi for the last time, tsume. LEARN HOW TO SPELL

Akimichi Chouza what kinda cake will you have on ur wedding?

Iwate Mikoto I'm really happy for u both :)

Uzumaki Kushina heh

...

Hyuuga Hizashi found his lover of the day.

Inuzuka Tsume

COMMENTS

Yamanaka Inoichi It's rigged, I swear. O_e

Inuzuka Tsume …in your dreams, Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hizashi ...ew.

Hyuuga Hiashi lol

Hyuuga Hizashi shut up

Namikaze Minato brotherly love..

...

Yamanaka Inoichi WOW. I am offended. :/

Inoichi took the quiz How Girly are You? And got the result, x-tremely girly. Fashion, shopping, nights out. You're such a girl.

Comments

Nara Shikaku That quiz is for girls only, stupid.

Uchiha Fugaku we all knew it anyways...

Akimichi Chouza that's a scary thought...

Inuzuka Tsume lmao!

Uzumaki Kushina oh well!

...

Namikaze Minato hugged Uzumaki Kushina using the application Hug Me.

Comments

Iwate Mikoto awww!

Uchiha Fugaku you're too into romance, Mikoto.

Yamanaka Inoichi don't be mean fugaku!

Inuzuka Tsume yeah!

...

Namikaze Minato kissed Uzumaki Kushina using the application Hug Me.

Comments

Iwate Mikoto I wish ppl would kiss me too :(

Inuzuka Tsume i no rite? :(

Uchiha Fugaku ...

...

Namikaze Minato made out with Uzumaki Kushina using the application Hug Me.

...

Namikaze Minato raped Uzumaki Kushina using the application Hug Me.

Comments

Inuzuka Tsume ...WTC?

Yamanaka Inoichi naughty naughty minato

Hyuuga Hiashi stop that minato, your spamming my homepage

Hyuuga Hizashi mine too

Uchiha Fugaku mine as well

Aburame Shibi what they said.

Namikaze Minato ...haters.

Uzumaki Kushina xD

...

Yamanaka Inoichi- Uzumaki Kushina

Social Interview asked "Could you beat Uzumaki Kushina in a fight?"

I answered "Not if it means getting my face rearranged!"

Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato like this.

...

Iwate Mikoto has no chance in love. im going to grow old all alone living in a box behind Leafmart with 15 cats :(

Comments

Inuzuka Tsume I hear ya sister.

Yamanaka Inoichi awww. poor sweeties

Uchiha Fugaku ...

Uzumaki Kushina aww...now I feel bad. :(

Iwate Mikoto its not ur fault, Kushina. Dont feel bad.

...

Uchiha Fugaku kissed Iwate Mikoto using the application Hug Me.

Comments

Uchiha Fugaku ok, now?

Iwate Mikoto um, yes... o/o

Inuzuka Tsume no fairrrrr

Uzumaki Kushina awww

Yamanaka Inoichi someones in lurrrrveeee

Aburame Shibi shut up Inoichi

...

Yamanaka Inoichi- Uchiha Fugaku

Social Interview asked, "What do you think Uchiha Fugaku daydreams about?"

I answered, "Porn...and Mikoto"

Comments

Uchiha Fugaku That's YOU, fucker.

Yamanaka Inoichi pfft...at least I admit that I'm a perv

Iwate Mikoto ...O.O

Uchiha Fugaku WHAT? I don't!

Inuzuka Tsume LOL.

...

Yamanaka Inoichi WTF. I'm single this year? Impossible.

Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, and 5 others like this.

Comments

Uchiha Fugaku How ironic…

Yamanaka Inoichi HEY…Shut up!

...

❤ Uchiha Fugaku and Iwate Mikoto are now in a relationship.

17 seconds ago · Comment · Like

Iwate Mikoto, Yamanaka Inoichi, and (32 others) like this.

Uzumaki Kushina Yayy!

Inuzuka Tsume you and kushina both? then i must be next!

Hyuuga Hiashi ...

Aburame Shibi ...wow.

Yamanaka Inoichi noooo! u guys r taking all the hawt 1s!

Namikaze Minato congrats Uchiha

...

Uchiha Fugaku- Yamanaka Inoichi

Social Interview asked "If Yamanaka Inoichi won an award, what would it be for?"

I answered "Biggest closet pervert."

Comments

Yamanaka Inoichi Go screw yourself.

Inuzuka Tsume rofl

...

Namikaze Minato wrote on Uzumaki Kushina's wall

Hey, hey. How's my favorite lady?

Comments

Uzumaki Kushina im borrred

Namikaze Minato I know, I know, you need me to make things more interesting, huh? Quickly! Before anyone realizes, we must run away and get married!

Uzumaki Kushina You mean elope?

Namikaze Minato Yeah, sure, whatever you wanna call it.

Uzumaki Kushina lolz kk... ;)

...

Uzumaki Kushina is now married to Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze Minato likes this.

Inuzuka Tsume WHOA WEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

Iwate Mikoto im crushed, kushina. what about inviting me 2 your wedding?

Yamanaka Inoichi yay! now go make us lots of babies!

...

Yamanaka Inoichi took the quiz "How Long Are You?" and got the result 2.5 centimeters.

Comments

Nara Shikaku oh wow

Yamanaka Inoichi lies! its all bs!

Uchiha Fugaku you're a moron

Namikaze Minato lol

Akimichi Chouze xD

Inuzuka Tsume lmao!

...

Inuzuka Tsume took the quiz "How Long Are You?" and got the result 12 inches.

Comments

Yamanaka Inoichi wtfwtcnswfjdksljk;fdo!

Inuzuka Tsume oh yeah! i rock!

Uchiha Fugaku idiots.

Hyuuga Hizashi O.e

Akimichi Chouza haha, pwned.

...

Uzumaki Kushina So…much…work…..

Comments

Inuzuka Tsume lol

Namikaze Minato so stop procrastinating.

Uzumaki Kushina What? You're the reason I'm procrastinating T_T

Akimichi Chouza What?11

Uzumaki Kushina ;)

Yamanaka Inoichi Woo!

...

Uzumaki Kushina- Namikaze Minato

Social Interview asked, "What was your first impression of Namikaze Minato?"

I answered "You really want to know?"

Comments

Yamanaka Inoichi Memories! Lol

Inuzuka Tsume HAHA.

Namikaze Minato Do i really wanna know?

Uzumaki Kushina do u?

Namikaze Minato guess not...

Uzumaki Kushina then don't ask me ;P

...

Yamanaka Inoichi I think I'll be a good boy tonight (that's what she said) and go to bed early.

Inuzuka Tsume likes this.

Comments

Uchiha Fugaku It's almost midnight. Early?

Yamanaka Inoichi Yeah…

...


	10. Saturday, January 24

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 10**

**Saturday, January 24**

…

…

…

…

x

x

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO INOICHI, THE PERVERTED CRUD FACED LOSER (WHO WE STILL LOVE)!**

x

x

...

...

...

KPA Newspaper: Issue 5

_~written by the students, for the students~_

-~-

Table of Contents

Editorial … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 2

January Updates … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 3

KPA Festival … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 4

Bulletins… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 5

The Perfect Date… … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 6

The New Year! …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 7

No More Dances?! ……… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 9

Today's Music Is Dead … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 10

It's All Student! … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 12

Horoscopes … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 13

Student Art … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 13

-~-

Page 10

KPA Newspaper

-~-

Today's Music Is Dead

Before I begin, I just wanna apologize in advance to anyone who is a Cascada, Justin Beiber, or Soulja Boy fan. But seriously.

We all love it. Even if we won't admit it.

In the shower, in the car, while taking a walk, at a party. It's everywhere.

Music, that is.

These days, music has become quite overrated. It's pretty much fast repetitive words with a beat. And yet, artists make millions of dollars on this. How?! I don't get it. As it seems, they come up with a line and think _'hey this sounds nice! I think I'll repeat it 30 times in one song!_'. It's getting out of hand. I mean, what if books were written like that? For example-

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him-_

_and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-_

_that thirsted for my blood._

_And third...... Edward was a vampire_.

See how idiotic that looks? That is exactly what I'm saying, dear readers.

Music is supposed to have meaning. These days, even if the songs do have meaning, it becomes overrated and no one wants to hear it anymore. A prime example of that is Cascada. I mean, really.

_'Cuz everytime we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_and everytime we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

Um, I'm sorry, but you cannot fly by making out with someone, no matter how hard you try.

NO, I haven't tried this. If you are someone with no life...well, at least now you have something to test out.

What if we wrote songs about absolute crap, like the band I used to be a part of? We wrote songs about stuff like washing dishes, taking out trash, making sandwhiches, and being sick. By the way, the band was called "Fucking Great". Feel free to ask me for our CD.

Another stupid thing about music is that songs demand things. Most of the time- and I will be frank here- it's either sex, drugs, or money. What the hell is that about? For example-

_Now watch me_

_you crank that soulja boy_

_Now watch me_

_you crank that soulja boy_

WTF? I don't wanna crank you, I don't even know what that is!

And then, there's the wannabe artists.

AKA Justin Bieber.

I mean, the girls in his music videos are like, a foot taller then him!

And he has a girl's voice!

And then, again with the repetitve song lyrics.

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby oohh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oohh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine _

Wanna know how many "babys" I counted?

18.

_18._

_18._

_**18!!!**_

See? REPETITIVE!!!!!!

To put it short, these days, music is getting worse and worse. I don't know what we can do about it, but I certainly know one thing.

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him-_

_and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-_

_that thirsted for my blood._

_And third...... Edward was a vampire_.

Ok, just kidding.

No, what I know for certain, is that nothing I just stated above got through your head.

Which makes me very sad.

...

by: K. Uzumaki

P.S- Don't kill me for this!

...

...

...

Ok, so today is Saturday. Apparently, rumors are around that Leiko's throwing a party- and EVERYONE has been envited except me.

Luckily, I have an excellent idea.

Ohoho, I just love it when I get excellent ideas.

Actually, I don't, 'cause then I get into trouble.

Whatever.

...

...

...

OMG!

OMG! 

OMG!

GUESS WHAT?!?!?!

Shikaku has a girlfriend!

_Shikaku_ has a girlfriend!

_Shikaku_ **has** a girlfriend!

Of all people! Can you believe it?!?!

She's a new student too.

Just.

Like.

Me.

Her name's Yoshino.

She's really cool.

...

...

...

**Welcome to Facebook.**

**Facebook helps you connect with people.**

**Uchiha Fugaku** is online.

**Kimura Yoshino** has joined Facebook.

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Uchiha Fugaku**.

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Uzumaki Kushina.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Nara Shikaku.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Hyuuga Hizashi.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Akimichi Chouza.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Namikaze Minato.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Inuzuka Tsume.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Aburame Shibi.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Iwate Mikoto.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Hyuuga Hiashi.**

**Kimara Yoshino** is now friends with **Yamanaka Inoichi.**

**...**

**Kimara Yoshino **and** Nara Shikaku **are now in a relationship.

_Nara Shikaku and 12 others like this._

...

**Events**

-

**INOICHI'S 17TH B-DAY PARTY**

Oh yes!

-

Host: Chouza

Start Time: Friday, January 30 at 7:00pm

End Time: Saturday, January 31 at 3:00am

Location: At my house.

-

**Confirmed Guests**

This event has 10 confirmed guests

-

**View Guest List**

-

GUEST LIST:

~Yamanaka Inoichi

~Nara Shikaku

~Kimara Yoshino

~Namikaze Minato

~Uchiha Fugaku

~Hyuuga Hiashi

~Hyuuga Hizashi

~Uzumaki Kushina

~Iwate Mikoto

~Aburame Shibi

~Inuzuka Tsume

-

**Your RSVP**

-Is Attending

-

**EVENTS**

-

**LEIKO'S NEW YEAR PARTAY!**

A night to remember…or not remember because of the imminent hangovers.

-

Host: Leiko

Start Time: Saturday, January 24 at 8:00pm

End Time: Sunday, January 25 at 2:00am

Location: MY PLACE!

-

**Confirmed Guests**

This event has 117 confirmed guests

-

**Your RSVP**

-Is Attending

...

**Uzumaki Kushina** ready for today, Fugaku?

**Uchiha Fugaku** yup.

**Namikaze Minato** what r u planning???

**Uzumaki Kushina** u'll c ;)

**Inuzuka Tsume** omgomgomg cant wait 2 know

**Iwate Mikoto** me too!


	11. The Final Act

…

…

…

…

**Inside Her Head**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 11**

**Saturday, January 24**

…

…

…

…

**Tsume:** Buenos noches, muchachalata! did K tell u nething

**Mikoto:** About what?

**Tsume:** leek's party

**Mikoto:** No. I wonder what she's planning. Fugaku won't tell me nething :(

**Tsume:** me 2 when r u gonna get here

**Mikoto:** I'm in the car. my house is a bit far from Leek's

**Tsume**: kk.

**Mikoto**: So tell me how the party is!

**Tsume:** So far not that bad, not that bad. some ppl r drunk now tho

**Mikoto:** oh, man. What are you doing?

**Tsume**: Im out with Inoichi and the others.

**Mikoto:** Fugaku never showed up?

**Tsume:** Nope. Minato's here, but K isn't.

**Mikoto:** hmm...

**Tsume:** i must say, Yoshino n Shikaku r lookin kickass 2gether.

**Mikoto:** Omg i bet their so cute.

**Tsume:** yea! And I-

**Mikoto:** ?

**Tsume**: omg.

**Mikoto:** :?

**Tsume:** K is here

**Mikoto:** finally!

**Tsume: **wow this is insane...

**Mikoto: **What's going on?

**Tsume**: She and Fugaku are both here…

**Mikoto**: they planned that didn't they?

**Tsume:** …along with the entire Physics & Advanced Mathematics Club.

**Mikoto**: Wait, what?!?

**Tsume:** omg- 'member he's president of both clubs!

**Mikoto:** SHE BROUGHT NERDS TO THE PARTY?!?!

**Tsume:** Yeah..there crashin the party! wow, damn that's a good idea. y didnt i think of that?

**Mikoto:** lol. K likes pranking & stuff, right? she's good at these things.

**Tsume**: hurry up and get here M. this party just got alot bettr

**Mikoto:** almost there i think. total revenge for not being invited

**Tsume:** WHAT A NERDPILE!

...

...

...

Party crashing! Woot! This is what you get for not inviting me, Leek.

Oh, Leek is Leiko's nickname. Tsume's idea.

So, here I am! I have arrived! In my sexy little red dress.

Along with Fugaku, and the physics and advanced mathematics club.

HEY THERE'S TSUME!

"Oh my god, Kushina, you're my hero!" she practically screamed.

"AREN'T I?!?" We both laughed insanely.

Minato comes running "Kushina, my love! I have found you at last!" he stops on his knee in front of me and hands me a rose.

"Ok, Minato. I thought you were over the host club thing."

The host club was dissolved last week, since many of the members got girlfriends. Funny how life works.

Oh, great.

Leiko's coming over.

Haha, she's sorta like a cross between that octopus lady from The Little Mermaid and that witch from Sleeping Beauty. Only scarier.

She grabs my arm and kinda yanks me to the side. "What the hell are you doing here, Uzumaki?" she hisses in my ear. Um, ew!

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"You know what I mean! I didn't invite you!"

I laughed "And yet, here I am!"

She points to the nerds "And why are THEY here?!?"

Fugaku appears out of nowhere "They're my friends, so I brought them. Is that a problem?"

Leiko gulps "Well, no Uchiha-kun, but-"

"But nothing." Minato drags me outside, and Fugaku goes to the others to distract them.

"Ready for part 2?" Minato says excitedly. I nod, and he pulls out his cell phone.

This is so unexpected, the leek won't know what hit her.

I believe now calls for an evil laugh.

Commencing evil laugh.

Mwahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!

End evil laugh.

...

...

...

A truck comes rolling down the street. A man comes out, and walks over to Kushina and Minato, who are waiting on the corner of the sidewalk.

"Hi, I'm Jerald. Where can I find Kasino and Mizaku?"

"Um, Kushina and Minato, dude. That's us." says Kushina.

"Great. You got fire-fighter Jubilant Joe. He LOVES to boogie with the ladies!"

"Excellent." Minato rubs his hands together evilly.

"He's here for Miss Leiko, right?"

"Yep." answers Kushina.

"Good. Sign here and he'll be ready."

After signing, a man dressed in trousers comes from the truck with a short hose.

Minato whispers to Kushina "Oh, gross, he has a hose!"

Kushina whispers back "All the better!"

"Alright. 'Jubilant Joe' come with us." Minato says, walking to the house.

"Okie dokie, artichokie!" Jubilant Joe answers with excitement.

Kushina whispers "Let's 'chokie' him."

"Let him dance first."

Minato, Kushina, and Jubilant Joe make their way to Leiko's place. Minato signals Fugaku to get the others, and then they find Leiko.

Kushina says "Everyone, may I have your attention please? Minato and I went through lots of trouble, but we got Leiko a special surprise. Meet fire-fighter Jubilant Joe!"

"Hello, everybooody! Where's the party girl?" screams Joe.

Chaos insues.

"Oh shit!"

"Fuck!"

"Everyone run!"

"It's a male stripper!" Inoichi screams.

"Omigod!!" Leiko shrieks.

"There you are!" Joe pulls off pants and starts dancing in underwear and swinging his hose around.

"Aaahhhhh!" Everything is in chaos. People run around looking for places to go, screaming. Several of the not- drunk people try to calm the others down. Leiko herself runs around in circles.

"Oh, a feisty one, huh? I love tag." Jubilant Joe runs after Leiko.

Tsume grabs Kushina's shoulders "YOU GOT A MALE STRIPPER?!?!" She shrieks "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

Inoichi is shocked "That. Was. Disgusting! I've never seen anything so wrong in my life!"

Chouza adds "And it's Inoichi. He's seen alot, huh?"

"Shut it!"

"This is brilliant, Kushina. I don't know what to say!" Yoshino laughs.

Hizashi adds "I'm hoping this 'Jubilant Joe' doesn't do anything too drastic."

Shibi says "It was a very interesting sight- a male stripper. I think I'm scarred for life."

Tsume laughs "At least she's with her own kind now!"

Mikoto feels bad "Isn't this a bit drastic, though? We've sort of ruined her party."

Fugaku sighs "You're too nice, Mikoto."

Tsume adds "Yeah, she totally deserves it."

Hiashi says "Won't we get into trouble for this?"

Minato waves "Nah. She won't tell anyone, because then word will get out that she held a party here without her parent's consent."

Shikaku says boredly "Hey, if the pranks are done, why don't we go somewhere? I mean, we're all dressed up and stuff."

Kushina nods "Just a sec. I wanna see something."

They go over to the kitchen to see Leiko trapped and cornered by Joe.

"Nnooo!" Leiko screams.

"Got you now!" says Joe.

"I hate you!" Leiko screams to Kushina, who grins.

"I don't give a flying fuck, slut! Have a nice life!" They all leave Leiko's place, laughing.

* * *

**Hello, all my worshippers- I MEAN, fans. :)**

**I must say, I feel kind of sad knowing that this story is coming to it's end. **

**I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers- this story would never have been written without you guys!~**

**-PrettyAmethystPrincess **

**-&-**

**-thats a freakin riot**

**-&- **

**-Princess of blah blah blah**

**-&- **

**-TwistedSanity**

**-&- **

**-shnizlefritz **

**-&-**

**-fergnerd **

**I'm planning to MAYBE do a sequel to this, as in the future, like 10 years later or something like that. If you guys have any ideas, let me know, mmkay?**

**Until then, **

**~XTheCherryOnTopX**


End file.
